Roger's Memories
by LeapOfFaith29
Summary: Roger and Mark have a fight, and Roger looks back on all their memories. From PreK to High School. Pairings: MimiBenny, AprilRoger, MarkMaureen, eventually AngelCollins. Roger's POV.preRENT. CHAPTER 11 UP!
1. Flashback: Young Years

**READ IT! REVIEW IT! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**Disclaimer: Ya ya ya I don't own RENT I just own all the merchandise…**

Mark and I just had a fight. He forced me to leave cuz he said I'm a bum and I don't even help to pay the rent. I do too! Ok maybe I don't… And as I looked back at the tattered and old apartment building, I thought of all our years together…

I first met Mark in Kindergarten. I remember my mom walked me in to that magical room with all the building blocks and sleeping mats.

"Mom, what are those mats for?" I said.

"So you can take naps in the afternoon." she answered plainly.

"Ooohhh" I said. I had thought they were for doing gymnastics…

Then this idiot kid with this stupid scarf and idiotic square glasses comes over and says,

"Hi I'm Mark. But my friends call me Marky. Would_ you_ like to be my friend, and call me Marky too?"

This kid was so…what's the word for it…NERD! I just slicked my long hair back and said, "Sure kid. I'll be your friend…when birds fly!" (Ya I wasn't very smart. Unfortunately, Mark was.)

"Great! Then we can be BEST FRIENDS! What do you want to be when you grow up? I want to be a camera man! You know, one of those guys that make movies!" he said.

I just tugged at my mom's sleeve and tried to ask her with my pleading eyes to get me away from this maniac kindergarten, and this freak of a 5 year old.

She just said, "See you later hun!" And I was left standing with Mark. Oh joy. I tried to get away from Mark as fast as I could, (which wasn't very fast considering how short I was, and how tall and slim he was) but eventually I got away and ran behind the desks.

And of course he found me and said, "Let's go play in the sand box!"

What choice did I have? I ran to the sand box with him right beside me. After about 5 minutes of shoving sand down his pants, I realized how much fun we were having._ He _was even having fun considering how much sand was down his butt. Then, kindergarten was over for the day. Our mothers met, and talked for awhile. We took this to our advantage, and went to check out the girls. There were two that caught our eyes. We didn't know their names until the next day…

The next day, our teacher told everyone to sit around a magical mat. I didn't get it. What was so magical about this mat? Whatever, our teacher told us to say our names, and make a funny motion with our hands.

First, was this kid named Benjamin. He said, "Hi! I'm Benjamin, but you guys can call me Benny!" Then he did this creepy twirly thing with his fingers and everyone laughed including me.

Then, there was this kid named Maureen. She introduced herself, and did the peace sign with her fingers. I saw Mark staring with his mouth open at her.

Next, was a beautiful girl named April. She did the love sign with her hands. She was sobeautiful, I couldn't help staring at her.

Then, there was a guy names Tom, but he told everyone to call him Collins.

After, was a guy (or a girl) named Angel. For some reason he was dressed in girl clothes.

Then, there was Joanne. She was very strict and all down to earth looking.

Then, Mark went. He said, "Hi! I'm Mark Cohen, but you can all call me Marky cuz that's what Roger calls me!" Then he like killed his hands trying to do the bunny rabbit.

Then it was my turn. I said, "Hey, I'm Roger." And I did a wolf with my hands. So much better than a bunny. As I finished,April looked at me, and we both smiled. Little did I know, I would be seeing much more of her, in time…

**Ya that was the first chapter I'll come out with the rest of 'em when I have time…**


	2. Flashback: Benny Gone Bad

**2nd Chapter's a charm! Yay for my 2nd chapter! Ok read it. Then review it. I will love you forever if you review it…**

**Disclaimer: Ya ya ya I don't own RENT I just own all the merchandise…**

I came back to earth. 'Ah beautiful memories.' I thought. And a tear slid down my cheek. But what happened after kindergarten? Ever since kindergarten, Mark and I had been inseparable. We had gone to birthday parties, had sleepovers, and one time, when Mark's mother wasn't home, had eaten a whole apple pie together. Whenever their teacher said pick a partner, we would grab hands. For some reason, every time we did this, I would feel a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach. I could not imagine why…

Just as I left the memories behind, I saw a playground. I had a sudden urge to go swing on the swing set. I could vaguely remember my years with Mark at Parkerdale Elementary School…

I walked into the 4th grade classroom and looked around. There was not a red haired, scarf wearing, kid in sight.

'He's just a little late,' I thought. 'He'll turn up soon.'

As the minutes progressed, I grew more and more worried. Mark was nowhere to be found. At that moment, the teacher asked everyone to take a desk. I grabbed one in the back of the class. A girl sat down next to me.

"Hey! That seat's reserved for my friend Mar…" I trailed off.

It was April. I hadn't seen her since kindergarten.

"Um, never mind." I said. "You can sit there."

"Thanks. Hi, I'm April." She replied. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before? You look oddly familiar…"

"Ya, you do too. I think we went to kindergarten together."

"Yea" She replied.

The teacher told everyone to quiet down. At that moment, Mark walked in, and took the other seat next to me. I noticed his eye was black and blue.

"So glad you could join us young man." Said the teacher.

"Sorry" mumbled Mark.

The teacher started talking.

"What kept you man? And what's up with your eye?" I whispered.

"Um, nothing….he trailed off.

"You can tell me man. C'mon I'm your best friend." I said.

"Maybe _some_ people think they are too good for this class. So, they choose not to pay attention to me when I am talking." Said the teacher. "Maybe you boys would like to join me after school today."

"Um, no thanks." We said.

"Then I suggest you pay attention." She said.

After that, Mark and I were silent until the bell rang for recess. The class ran off toward the playground. I followed, but Mark stayed behind.

"C'mon Marky recess!" I shouted.

"Um, I think I'm gonna sit this one out." Said Mark.

"How come?" I asked.

"Ummm…"

Just then, we saw a big shadow on the ground. The shadow covered the ground and sent shivers down my spine. We heard a big booming voice say,

"Well well well, if it isn't little Marky poo. Are you ready for another beating?"

I turned around to find myself facing a huge, monster of a 4th grader. Benny.

'Oh no.' I thought. Now I knew why Mark was late this morning, and why he was beat up.

"I don't think so Benny. Ya see…you already gave me a beating today. And I don't think it would be a good idea-…"

"You don't think it would be a good idea Marky poo? Well I think it would. I think it's a great idea. So tell your little friend to get out of the way, and get some more grease to put in his hair!" laughed Benny. He punched Mark and broke his glasses.

I was so angry. I wanted to punch _him_ for beating up my friend. I wanted to punch _him_ for making fun of my hair. (I happened to like my hair.) So, of course, I punched him. He fell to the ground with a thud, clutching his chin.

"Good shot Roger! Even though I can't see, I heard him fall!" said Mark.

"No problem Marky!" I said.

"Roger Davis!" screamed a woman's voice. "What in heaven's name do you think you're doing!" It was the teacher.

"He was asking for it!" I exclaimed.

"We do not tolerate hitting at this school! You have detention this evening until 3:00!" she yelled.

"Well Benny should have detention too! He punched Mark!" I screamed.

"I will see you both this afternoon!" she said, and walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………

It was 2:00 and I had detention with Benny until 3. Oh joy. In a room with the stupid teacher, and Benny at the same time! All through the hour, Benny shot angry looks at me that pierced through my skin. I hated him so much for being mean to Mark. A note came soaring toward my desk, and landed in my lap. Fortunately, the teacher didn't notice. I opened it and it said,

'YOU WILL PAY' It had a picture of me on it. Me with a black eye and my hair all messed up. I looked over at Benny, and he grinned maliciously.

I wrote back with my scribbly writing,

'NOT IF YOU DO FIRST.'

**Ya, it took me forever to write that…chapter 3 soon!**


	3. Flashback: Roger's Promise

**3rd Chapter! Yesssssssssssss…ok it'll be good…just read it.**

**Disclaimer: You know… :D**

It was a day after the me/Benny detention, and things did not get any better.

Everyday, I found myself in detention cuz Benny couldn't keep his filthy hands off Mark. What did Mark ever do to him? Nothing. Mark never got in trouble, did all his homework, and was a good kid. He did not deserve to be punched in the face everyday.

So that is how I ended up in detention everyday.

One particular detention, the teacher left the room to make a phone call. This spelled trouble. Benny walked over to my desk and said,

"Do you remember what I wrote to you, at our first detention?"

"Do you remember what _I_ said to _you_?" I replied.

"How could I forget?"

"Well I was serious. You hurt my best friend. So you're going to pay before I do."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am."

And he punched me square in the jaw. I punched him back. And soon we were rolling on the ground, and I was hitting every inch of his skin I could reach. I then felt a horrible pain in my side. We collided into the teacher's desk. We suddenly stopped. I looked at his face and saw that his nose was bleeding and he had a bruise on his arm. My lip was bleeding and my eye was black.

"I don't think we should fight anymore." said Benny. "What's the point?"

"The point is you hurt my friend everyday. And I can't stand watching his face look worse and worse everyday." I said.

"Well, I had to hit him. Ever since kindergarten, I've been a bad kid. I had to cuz everyone laughed at me in kindergarten. I was a sorta, nerd ya know? And Mark always laughed at me back then. You did too. Everyone." He said.

"We might not have laughed at you if you weren't such a nerd."

We both laughed.

"You know you're alright." He said.

"Ya, I guess I am."

Just then, Mark walked in.

"Hey Rog, it's 3. My mom says she can bring you home."

"Okay. Hey Mark, maybe me you and Benny could all be friends."

"Umm…"

"It's ok Mark, he promises not to hurt you."

"Haha, ok."

"Hey Mark?" said Benny.

"Ya?"

"I'll be your friend if you introduce me to a girl."

"That's sorta Roger's thing"

"Yea, it is." I said.

"Well all I'm askin for is one girl.'

"Ok I promise. Who?"

"Mimi Marquez."


	4. Flashback: Mimi Marquez

I had kept my promise to Benny, and I was trying to find this 'Mimi Marquez'. But for some reason, I had no idea who she was. This was unusual for me because I usually knew who every single girl in the school was. Yea I was pretty popular.

My popularity did some good for Benny and Mark because they were DEFINATLY not popular. Maybe this was because Benny was a bully and Mark was a nerd. But with me being popular and whatnot, they became popular too.

One day, in 5th grade, I was in gym class, when I noticed a girl in the hall that I had never noticed before. She was very pretty. Ok she was cute. OK! SHE WAS HOT!

So me being me, I said my stomach felt horrible and could I PLEASE go to the nurse. With all my cuteness, let me go.

When I got into the hall, the girl was nowhere to be found. I looked down the hall to my right, and I found her by the water fountain. I said,

"Hey. I'm Roger." 'Hair swish'

"I noticed." said the girl.

'Wow she's fiesty' I thought.

"Well…what's your name?" I asked.

"Mimi Marquez."

'Shit!' I thought.

"Um…" 'It was now or never.' I thought. "Would you consider going out with my friend?" I asked.

"It depends. Who's your friend?"

"Er…Benny Johnson." I said.

"Oh…um…I'm gonna have to think about that…" she said.

"Oh. Well, he really likes you, and he has for a long time." 'Damn this is tough.' I thought.

"Well…ok." She said.

"Really?" I said.

"Sure."

"Wow thanks. Um, ok meet us by the oak tree during recess."

"Alright."

"Ok…um, I'm gonna like…go now."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

When I got back to gym class, Mark said,

"How'd it go?"

"She said yes."

"Really? Wow does she even know who Benny is?"

"Pshh, probably not," I snorted.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It was recess, and Benny, Mark, and I were waiting by the oak tree for Mimi, but she was nowhere to be seen. We waited and waited and waited, and then, the bell rang to go inside.

"Rog, I thought you said she was comin'!" said Benny.

"I thought so too…" I said.

"Maybe she finally figured out who Benny was." whispered Mark.

**Ya I know that one was short, but I'm comin out w/ Chapter 5 reeally soon! Review and you get a muffin. 2 muffins? Ok 3 MUFFINS!**


	5. Flashback: Sittin' In a Tree

I was pissed. Really pissed. Mimi just blew us off! She promised she would meet us! Well, she didn't promise, but it was just as good! So, me being me, I tried to find her.

It was recess, and I was trying to find her, as I was trying to do every recess. I actually thought I found her, but it was April. 'Thank you god' I thought. Every time I saw her in the halls I tripped. I always looked like an idiot in front of her. Now, it was going to be different. I would be totally cool. 'Hair swish.'

"Hey April," I said.

"Hey Roger!" she said. "Um, I have to ask you something."

Oh my god. I knew what was coming.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Um, would you like to…um…wow this is hard…"

'Oh shit' I thought.

"It's ok. I know what you're going to say." I said.

"Really? Well, what do you say?"

"I say…" Here we go. "Yes!"

"Really? Wow Roger this is great! I've really liked you for a long time!"

"I've liked you too!" I said.

The bell rang.

"Well I suppose we should, um, hug or something…" I said.

"Ok!"

We hugged. It was the best feeling in the world. I felt like I could float on air, and walk on clouds.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Roger Davis." said Ms.Harris. "You are late again. And I think you know what happens when one is late."

I guess I was hugging April for too long.

"Ya ya ya detention." I replied. "I know the drill by now." I said as I sat down.

"What took you so long man?" asked Mark.

"Me and April are goin out now." I said proudly.

"Oh. I thought Benny beat you up." Mark grinned.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everywhere I went that day, people were asking me if it was really true that I was going out with April. I just said yes to everyone without another word, and rushed off. Some people were nice and said congratulations, but some people were just mean. All day long I had to endure the taunts of kids screaming,

"April and Roger sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

It was getting kinda annoying actually. And Mark wasn't taking it well. I had almost no time to spend with him. I was either in class, in detention, or hanging out with April. I often saw him and Benny sitting alone together looking all sad and whatnot. I just thought, 'They'll understand when they get a girlfriend.'

So ya after school, of course I was in detention. And I basically had nothing to do because Benny actually didn't have detention today which was a big surprise. So, I basically sat there making paper airplanes, until a girl walked in.

"Mimi Marquez!" yelled Mr.Terral. "You're late for detention again! You know what this means!"

"Ya ya ya another week of detentions." She said.

I finally found her! I motioned her to sit next to me and she did. I said,

"Hey, where were you that day when I told you to meet me and Benny at recess?"

"Oh that, I was in detention," she replied.

In our school, it was really bad if you got recess detention. I mean _really_ bad. Wow, this chick was hardcore.

"Well, are you ever not in detention?"

"No, not really," she said.

"Well do you think you could meet Benny after this detention?"

"Um, sure."

It was decided. She would meet Benny. Finally. Maybe this would make up for spending all my time with April

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

After detention got out, Mimi and I walked out together, and we found Benny trying to pry a bike lock off some kid's bike.

"Hey man!" I called.

"Hey!" he called back. "Is…is that Mimi?"

"Yep!"

"Hey Benny. So, I hear you like me. Do you think we should go out?" she said.

"Um um um…" Benny stuttered.

"C'mon Benny I whispered. "I know you're nervous. Just answer her."

"I…I…I…" he said.

"He'd love too." I interrupted.

"Great!" said Mimi. And she planted a kiss on his cheek.

All I could think of to say was,

"Benny and Mimi sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

**Ya sorry for so many dots…I took breaks there. Yes it is also short. Oh well you know what to do. Review! But people only review if I offer something so I'm offering doughnuts and Reese Cups. Well, I know I like them…;D.**


	6. Flashback: Marky's BarMitzvah

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School just got out so I'll have more time. I think this chapter is pretty longish. And I promise this chapter is more about Mark and Roger's friendship! Read on!**

It had been 2 years since then, and now April, Mark, Benny, Mimi, and I were in the 7th grade at Scarsdale Middle School. The five of us were best friends.

April and I were getting along pretty well actually. You would think after two years, we would have broken up and gotten back together a couple of times, but we never had any fights, never broke up, and we were always together. I really thought we were meant to be.

With Benny and Mimi though, I wasn't so sure. They were always fighting and yelling at each other. When they weren't mad at each other, they were making out. God, sometimes I really questioned if they were really in love.

Then there was Mark. Mark never had a girlfriend. Oh, sure he asked out plenty of girls. They all turned him down. He acted like it didn't bother him, but as his best friend, I knew inside that he was devastated. Mark and I kinda had this special friendship. Sorta like an unspoken vow that we couldn't share with the others. I thought that was really special. One thing I did notice about Mark was that he was going somewhere every day after school. I always asked him where, but he would never tell me.

School was getting harder for me. I was almost always in detention. And I never paid attention in class. I occasionally handed in homework, but it was all copied off Mark.

Mark's birthday was just around the corner.

"Hey Mark, what are you gonna do for a birthday party?" I asked.

"God Rog, I thought you knew me by now. You know I'm Jewish right?" He said.

"Ya…so? What does that have to do with having a birthday party?"

"I'm turning 13. When a Jewish boy turns 13, you don't have a party. You have a Bar-Mitzvah."

"Oh…what's that?"

"It's like a ceremony saying that I'm becoming a man. I read Hebrew, which is the Jewish language, and I get money and presents."

"But Mark, you don't know how to read a different language!"

"I do now. Every day after school, I go to a Jewish temple and learn."

"Oh. Okay, well, who's coming?" I asked.

"You, Mimi, Benny, April, everyone's parents, relatives, and Maureen Johnson."

"Why the hell are you inviting Maureen Johnson? She's such a weirdo. And she has this stupid obsession with cows. She draws them all over her notebook!"

Mark blushed a little. "I dunno, I just thought she might like to come…"

"Oh my god Mark! You like her!" I exclaimed.

"Do not!" he yelled.

"You do too! I always catch you staring at her in science! Aw I can't believe my little Marky's in love!" I ruffled his hair.

"Cut it out Roger! And you better not tell anyone or I'm gonna kill you!"

"Alright alright alright…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It was the day of Mark's Bar-Yitzvah or however you say it, and my mother had taken me tux shopping. As I stared in my bedroom mirror, I thought, 'Oh my god I look like a freakin geek!'

I arrived at the temple thing with my parents, and I stared at the huge building in awe. Some place to have a birthday party. We walked into the temple, and this guy offered me a funny looking hat. I said no thanks. I was NOT going to mess up my hair. But my mother said, "Honey, you have to wear one. All the men in the temple do. It's tradition!"

"Ughh…" I said as I put it on. This would be humiliating in front of April.

My parents led me into a big room with a lot of benches. We sat down and I scanned the room for Benny, Mimi, Maureen, April, and most of all Mark. I found Benny and Mimi sitting with their parents in front of us. Wow. Mimi had a dress on. A DRESS. I hated to admit it, but she looked good. Benny looked like he had gone through the same tux shopping adventure with his mother, and he was wearing one of the funny hats. He looked embarrassed.

I found April sitting behind us, playing with her hair. She looked even more beautiful than Mimi. I loved the way she curled her hair around her finger.

Then I saw Maureen. She looked like she was dressed for a Halloween party. She had a puffy green and black dress, with her hair in tight curls. She looked really uncomfortable.

Every where else I looked, I saw people that looked like Mark. Some had blonde hair, some had glasses, and some even had that dorky grin Mark always had. They must have been Mark's relatives.

Finally, I found Mark. He was sitting in a big chair on the stage, wearing a grin I never saw on him before. He was actually glowing with pride. He was the only one of the guys that looked like he wanted the hat on.

The ceremony began. There was a lot of singing and reading of things in a different language that must have been Hebraw or whatever. Then, Mark stepped up to stand. He read in an accent. He read proudly. He read like I never saw anyone read before. For the first time today I was listening. I was proud of Mark. He was finally a man. Apparently all his relatives were proud of him too, because all of them were coming up to him saying Mozel Tov. Whatever that was.

After the ceremony, was the after party. It was held at a fancy hotel. It had music, and tables everywhere. The parents and relatives had their own table. I sat with Benny, Mimi, April, Maureen, and Mark.

We talked all night, and had dinner. I never saw Mark so happy. I think he was happy because first of all he had just become a man. Second of all he was sitting next to Maureen.

Later on that evening, I saw Mark and Maureen dancing to a slow song. Unfortunately, Mark kept stepping on her toes. I decided to show him how a real man dances.

"April, may I have this dance?" I asked.

"Of course Roger." She giggled.

Soon enough, she and I were dancing, and Mark was watching my feet very carefully. He was getting better. Then, Benny and Mimi were dancing. Then the adults were dancing. The night was going perfect for Mark.

After the song, Mark and Maureen were nowhere to be found. We looked everywhere, and finally gave up. 'Where could they be?' I thought. 'Shit, I gotta take a wiz.' So I headed for the bathroom.

I walked in, and found Mark and Maureen, making out on the bathroom floor.

"Finally!" I said. And they ran away.

I went back to the dance floor, and heard the next song was a tango. Maureen asked Mark to dance. 'Oh shit' I thought. 'Mark doesn't know how to tango! And I don't either!'

But to my surprise Mark and Maureen tangoed perfectly, with Mark in the lead.

**If you review, I will love you forever!**


	7. Flashback: Shooting Up

**Okay, I have to apologize for some stuff. 1) Sorry for when I put Benny's last name as Johnson in one of the chapters. I like just noticed that. 2) In my story Picky Marky, I named his sister Samantha. I know it's supposed to be Cindy. **

**OK, so anyway, enjoy this mistake-free chapter!**

So now of course, Mark and crazy Maureen were dating. Actually, after spending a lot of time with her, I realized Maureen wasn't as crazy as she seemed.

I found out she loves cows because her grandmother lived on a farm, and she went to visit her all the time. Her favorite cow was named Elsie. I think cows are smelly and huge, and they always attract flies near their ass. I guess Maureen sees a kind of beauty in them. And I guess Mark sees a kind of beauty in her.

I also learned that Maureen has always liked Mark, but never got the courage to say anything. Lucky for her Mark invited her to his Bar-Mitzvah.

School was the worst it had ever been for me. We were all now in our freshman year at Scarsdale High School and we had tests like every single day. I got strait F's on every report card. I don't even know how I made it to high school. I had horrible grades in junior high too. Of course, Mark got strait A's. He was like an A making machine. Sometimes I wondered how he did it. Sometimes I glanced at him in algebra, and just stared at the back of his head. He had such fluffy blonde hair…

Benny and Mimi broke up. Just like that. I asked Benny what happened, and he told me that he caught Mimi making out with Paul Ramsey.

Then this guy Gordon screamed,

"Paul how could you!" and ran away.

"Gordon wait!" and Paul ran after him.

After that Benny said he basically kicked his ass, and fought with Mimi for about an hour before they broke up with each other. It was about time too. I didn't think they were a good couple anyway…

April seemed really depressed all the time now. I kept asking her what was wrong, but she kept telling me she was fine, and that she was just really tired. I didn't believe one bit of it. She was always really snappy with everyone, and told everyone to leave her alone. I couldn't help having a few suspicions.

There is this guy in our school. No one knows his real name. Everyone just calls him The Man. There are rumors that he sells drugs and stuff. I used to not believe a word of it. Now I'm not so sure. Every time I turned around, I saw April with him. I was getting really worried.

One day, I saw April and him shaking hands. Wait. Were they shaking hands?

"April!" I shouted.

"Oh! Roger, um. This isn't what it looks like. We were just um, talking about history class today and um…"

"April, I'm not as stupid as you think I am! But apparently you are! April how could you do this? I can't believe you would buy drugs!"

"Oh c'mon Roger! It's not that bad, it's really not. It gets your mind off stuff that you really don't wanna think about! Maybe you should try it…"

Well, I did have some pocket money. But I was really saving it for a new guitar…

"Um, ok…" I said my voice shaking.

I will never forget that day when me and April skipped Science class to go shoot up. It was the most wonderful feeling of my life. I felt so relaxed.

When we were done, the bell already rung, and students were in the halls. Mark found me.

"Hey Roger, are you okay? You look kinda weird today? And how come you weren't in Science?" Mark asked.

"Um, I went to the nurse. Stomach ache."

"For the whole period?" Mark questioned.

"Yea, I really wasn't feeling good." I lied.

"Alright Rog," he said. "Just tell me if you wanna go home."

And with that, he left.

"I'm sorry Mark…" I whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyday during one class or another, me and April would go shoot up in the bathroom. It felt so good to just take the pain of life away. I felt really bad lying to Mark though. Lying to Mark wasn't the only bad thing coming from this. I ended up having almost no money to spend on anything. So I had to steal money from my parents. They always asked me where their money was and I replied with,

"How am I supposed to know?"

'Ugh, cuz I'm stealing it!' I thought.

One day at school, I was in the bathroom with April. Mark ran into the bathroom, and found me and April shooting up. He peed his pants. I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Oh my god!" he yelled.

"It's ok Mark!" I said.

"No it's not! Benny does this too! I promised I would keep it a secret for him, but I can't handle you doing it too!"

And he ran out.

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	8. Flashback: Tango Lessons

**Ok, so I don't really feel like typing what happened to Mark after he peed his pants (Mia) so I'm just gonna say he went to the nurse and got a new pair of pants ok? Is everyone (Mia) happy now? Good. Now read the chapter. **

I ran out of the bathroom to try to find Mark. I looked everywhere. I looked in the main office, in the library, everywhere. I even checked in the girl's room (get out of her creep!) Yea, that didn't go so well. The whole time I was looking, my heart was racing. I couldn't believe he found us. We had been doing it for so long, and he finally found us. I couldn't help but think I had seriously broke his heart. I felt so bad. I wanted to find him, and hug him and tell him…that he was my best friend. Just then the bell rang. I was walking over to my locker, and I found Mark sitting behind the trash can, crying.

"Mark," I said. "Please, talk to me. Stop crying buddy, and just talk to me."

"No," he said. "I can't. I cannot believe you would d-do this to yourself Roger. Benny has been doing it ever since he and Mi-Mimi broke up. But I-I never thought…never thought you…why did you do it Roger?" and he immediately started silently crying again. I saw three crystal tears slowly roll down his cheek. I wanted to wipe them away, and tell him it was ok, and that we would work this out together. But I couldn't. I don't know why, but I couldn't.

"Mark, c'mon. I have a lot of stress in my life. You always get good grades, and you are always everyone's favorite. But no one likes me Mark. I always get horrible grades, and stuff. But you, you're better than me." I said.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do. That's why I had to do the drugs Mark. It just feels so good. It takes all the pain in your life away."

"Roger, I don't know if you should. It can be serious. Whose needle are you using by the way?"

"April's," I mumbled.

"You see Roger? I don't want to see you get hurt. You're my best friend."

"And your mine," I replied. "But I can't stop with the drugs Mark. I'm too addicted already. Do you understand?"

"I guess so. But I still don't like this whole idea. So, you're going to have to be punished," he said. "I'll make a deal with you. I won't bother you about the drugs, but you have to go by my punishment."

"Mark! You're not going to tell my parents are you?" I asked.

"Oh no," he grinned. "Something much worse than that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god Mark, you have got to be kidding me." I said.

"Nope," he said. "I told you it would be much worse."

I stared up at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center in awe. I couldn't believe Mark was making me take tango lessons with him and the rabbit's daughter. Oh wait, rabbi's daughter. I don't think things could be much worse than this. If anyone I knew saw me…

"C'mon, Rog, it'll be fun." he said.

As we walked up to the temple I said, "What is your definition of fun?"

"Dancing." he replied simply.

We walked into the center and were greeted by the rabbit thing. He said to walk down the hall, into the room on our right.

We walked into a huge room with a high ceiling that held a chandelier. I didn't see anyone else there, so I guess we had private lessons.

All of a sudden, I saw a girl with pretty eyes and a blue dress come out from another door. She walked up and greeted us.

"Hello Mark. Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Roger. He is going to be tangoing with us today." He said.

"It's _very_ nice to meet you Roger. I'm Nanette. Nanette Himmelfarb." She said. Her eyes glinted. I don't know. Something scared me about this girl.

She walked over to a CD player, and started playing this really weird Jewish music. Like the kind at Mark's Bar-Mitzvah. She said, "Mark and I will demonstrate for you first Roger."

I had never seen Mark be good at anything in his entire life. Well, except for getting good grades. He looked like he was gliding on ice. He danced like I had never seen anyone dance before. Him and Nanette were perfect dancing partners. They danced on and on and then stopped.

"Your turn Roger," grinned Mark.

The music started again, and Nanette motioned for me to come forward. She grabbed me and tried to teach me to tango. Ugh, it was horrible. I'm even admitting it. I can't dance for shit. So basically, for an hour and a half, Nanette tried to teach me and I failed, just like I always do. She said, "Well, maybe next time you will be as good as Mark, Roger."

"Yea yea, next time sure…" I mumbled. I knew there was not going to be a next time.

**Review, and you get the next chapter dedicated to you! But can't be like haha I'm reviewing! You have to tell me what you liked about this chapter. So go review!**


	9. Flashback: Happy Birthday Roger!

**This chapter is I hope long. I don't know when I will next be updating because I will be at acting/ singing camp for the rest of July. So, this might be the last update for a month. To make up for it, I will have a nice juicy chapter for my next update. Oh, this chapter is dedicated to…**

**elephantian**

**renthead324**

**Mia (they call me-mia)**

**Supreme Baka**

**Thanks, for reviewing! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT, or Eric Clapton.  **

Mark and I walked home from the community center, talking along the way.

"So Roger, how are you and April doing?" asked Mark.

"We're great…" I lied. The truth was, ever since the incident in the bathroom, we had been fighting non-stop. We had been fighting about whether we should see other people mostly. I loved April with all my heart, but I think it's true that good things can't last. I really didn't know if she loved me as much as I loved her…

"How do you think Benny and Mimi are without each other?" I asked.

"They basically made up. But, they said they don't think a relationship beyond friends would work out," said Mark. "They think they would fight too much. I guess Benny and Mimi both buy from the Man now too…" There was an awkward silence. It was always awkward to talk about drugs with Mark ever since he found out about me.

"How're you and Maureen?" I asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"She's been really sad lately," he said. "I think it's because her grandmother's cow, Elsie died. She did tell me that she made a new friend though. Her name is Joanne Jefferson. She's a new kid. But she's like, 14 cuz she skipped a couple grades. I guess she's really smart."

"That's good, that she made a new friend. Remember, when we met in kindergarten? It seems so long ago, now that we're freshman. Back then, I really didn't have any friends. Until you. I kinda thought you were a dork at first though." I said laughingly.

"I kinda was," he laughed.

"You know Mark, we should always stay friends. You've helped me through a lot of stuff. I can't thank you enough." I said.

"You've helped me too Rog. I think someday, we should rent an apartment together. Just so we could live together, and be friends forever."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mark, Roger. I want you to meet Joanne," said Maureen. "Joanne, this is my friend Roger, and my boyfriend Mark."

"Hi, nice to meet you." said Joanne. She was dark-skinned with dark eyes and hair. Maureen had told us earlier that Joanne recently joined a bunch of clubs, like Glee Club, Choir, Physics Club, Algebra Club, Drama Club, and Band. I didn't know how she could juggle all those subjects at once. Now I had a good idea. She was very proper and very strict looking. She even had an electric organizer.

"So, guys. Do you think she could hang out with us sometime?" asked Maureen.

"That'd be great!" said Mark. Of course Mark would like her, because A) She was his girlfriend's new best friend, and B) She was smart like Mark.

So, Joanne became our friend. Our whole group now consisted of Joanne, Maureen, Mimi, Benny, Mark, April, and me. My birthday was just around the corner, and every one of them was invited to my party. They all asked me what I wanted for my birthday. I knew there was only one thing I wanted. But I didn't tell any of them, because I knew it was way out of everyone's price range.

All I wanted was a…guitar. I loved music. I wanted to learn how to play. I wanted to be like those guys you always heard on the radio, playing the guitar, and making songs. I just wanted to be good at something for once. All of my friends were good at something. Joanne was very organized, Maureen was really artistic, Mimi was the best dancer I had ever seen, Benny was really good with handling money, April was a singer, and Mark… wow. Mark had so many talents I couldn't even begin to name them all. But his biggest talent was photography.

All over the walls in Mark's bedroom hung pictures of everyday things. Bowls of fruit, brooms, flower pots, silverware, and furniture. He took all his pictures with a shitty camera he had gotten for his Bar-Mitzvah. For some reason, Mark never seemed very passionate about picture taking. He told me the thing he wanted most, was to film.

So, basically I was the only one in our group without something I loved to do. I just wanted a guitar. If I got one, I would write songs. Songs about life, and death, and love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Happy Birthday Roger!" yelled my friends. I blew out the candles on my cake.

"Open your presents Roger!" said an anxious Maureen.

"Okay, okay," I said.

Joanne got me a homework planner.

"Now you can get all your homework in on time Roger!" said Joanne.

"Oh, goody," I said sarcastically. Everyone except Joanne snorted into their cake.

Maureen's present was a beautiful hand drawn picture of a cow jumping over the moon.

"Maureen, it's awesome! Did you draw it?" I asked.

"Yea, I thought you'd like it," she said blushing.

Mimi got me a zebra striped shirt with no sleeves.

"Thanks Mimi. This is really, eh, original." I said.

"Well, I thought everyone should see your muscles on your arms!" she said.

Benny's gift was a pair of sneakers with the letter's MB on them.

"What does the MB stand for Benny?" asked April.

"My bitch." He said. We all cracked up.

April's present was a beautifully hand-wrapped CD from my favorite singer of all time, Eric Clapton.

"Thanks April! How did you know I like Eric Clapton?" I asked.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, you talk about him nonstop!" she said. Everyone laughed.

Lastly, was Mark's present. I carefully unwrapped a small package of guitar strings and picks.

"Mark? I don't have a guitar." I said.

"That's what you think," said my dad. "Honey bring it out!" My mother came out, holding an electric guitar.

"Oh my god! Yesss! I wanted a guitar mom! How did you know?" I asked.

"Had a hunch," she answered. I turned to Mark.

"Mark, today has been the happiest day of my life." I said.

"I thought so," he replied, grinning.

**Review and I will update sooner. I might even update today again if I get enough reviews. Until then, REVIEW!**


	10. Flashback: Passionate Fire

**I'm back! Had a great vacation, but I was always thinking about what the next chapter should be like. I finally figured it out! I promised you a juicy chapter, so here it is!**

Is it possible to be in love with an object? I've heard people say they were in love with their cars, but this was different. I was in love with a guitar. It was so perfect. It gleamed in the sun. It was white and red. Its strings stayed in straight lines. I. Loved. It.

I think Mark told my parents I wanted it. I never told anyone my desire. Not even Mark. But somehow I guess he just knew.

I really wanted guitar lessons. I mean, how could I play a guitar, if I didn't know how? But I asked my parents and they said they couldn't afford them. My dad had to work double shifts just to get the guitar. I decided to teach myself.

"Alright, so I guess this is what I use to play it…" I picked up a pick. I strummed a string. It was low. I figured out the strings on the left play low notes, and the ones on the right play high notes. I strummed a couple more. The sound filled my heart. It was so beautiful.

Every night I figured out different notes and began writing down lyrics and titles of songs. I was getting better and better each night. I decided to write a song just for Mark. It was his idea for the guitar after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang.

"Let's kill the little piece of drag shit!" screamed a gang. I saw a bunch of people run past Mark, Mimi, Benny, Maureen, Joanne and me. I heard a scream, and the sound of ripping clothes. I ran over with my friends to see what was wrong.

I saw the gang run away, laughing. All that was left was a small boy. Must have been about 15. His shoulders were shaking as tears ran down his cheeks. He had a badly ripped pink skirt and tank top on. A purse lay on the floor. A black wig was poorly thrown aside. As he was crying, black mascara and blue eye shadow melted down his face. I felt so sorry for him. Mimi ran up to him and said,

"You okay honey?"

"I'm afraid so." He replied.

"They get any money?" she asked sweetly.

"No, had none to get," he said. "But they ripped all my clothes. Well, they missed my purse! Thanks. I'm Angel. Well, really Angelo."

"No problem. I'm Mimi. Well, really Maria. Come meet my friends." She walked over to us.

"This is Mark, Roger, Benny, Maureen, and Joanne," she said.

"Hey!" we all replied. Except for Benny. He was kind of off to the side a little.

He said, "You're…a drag queen?" We all stopped and stared at Benny. Well obviously he was a drag queen. What was wrong with that?

"Yes. Yes I am. I'm not afraid to show it either." Angel said. "I'm also gay. I don't care who knows it." Well there was absolutely _nothing_ wrong with being gay.

"What's wrong Benny?" asked Joanne.

"N-nothing. I just think it's a little weird…you know. A boy dressing in girl's clothes?" he said trembling. "You don't see one of those everyday. It's weird."

"I don't think it's weird," said Maureen. "So what? It's his choice. Oops. Sorry, I forgot to ask Angel! Would you prefer to be called a he or a she?"

There was a long, awkward silence. Everyone kept staring at Angel and Benny. Finally Angel said,

"She," she replied. "I'd like to be referred to as a girl."

"This is sick. I don't wanna hang around some guy that dresses in girl's clothes. That's seriously sick." And he kicked Angel in the leg. That was it. Angel just walked right up to him in his face and said,

"I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, and more of woman that you'll ever get."

Mimi walked up to Benny and kicked him in the balls.

We left Benny lying on the floor in agony, while in our heads we thought of Angel as our new best friend, and Benny as our new enemy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After practicing every night of my freshman year, including the summer, I had finally learned to play the guitar. I wrote songs every night, always thinking to write one for Mark, but could never think of the exact way to do it. I couldn't think of any lyrics or any notes to describe Mark's beautiful blonde hair, and blue eyes. I don't know why, but I wanted to take off his shirt, and see what kind of abs he had. If he had some, I wanted to run my hand over them…what was I thinking? Mark was my best friend…

I had decided to form a band. Since I had learned how to play, and already had some songs. I was gonna need a base player, and a drummer. Angel said she could play the drums. I, of course, would play guitar and sing. I didn't know who I would get to play the other instrument, so I decided to put up flyers in the hallways. They said,

**Looking for a base player to help form band. **

**We play Rock 'n Roll music only, and looking for preferably a boy. **

I had my cell number on it, so people could call to fill the position. I got a couple of calls from band geeks asking to play their cellos, and I denied them. I needed a _real_ base player.

Finally, I got a call from a guy named Tom. He said to call him Collins. There was something familiar about his name. He had experience, and seemed like a pretty cool guy. He was accepted. I now had formed my band. I asked to meet with Tom, to talk about his experience, and why he wanted to do this.

We talked during lunch. I found out he played base for two years during his freshman year, he was a junior, was HIV positive, and he was gay. I t was kind of weird. Angel was HIV positive, and was also gay. Hmm…

The band finally all met in Collins's garage. We couldn't use my garage because my brother, Jake lives there when he's home from college. And Angel said it wasn't a good idea to go to her house. The only one of us who ever went to her house was Mimi, and she wouldn't tell any of us why we couldn't go.

Anyway, Angel finally met Collins. Angel had a kind of gleam in her eyes when she saw him. First we decided to come up with a band name.

"How about Mute?" said Collins.

"It's not like we can't talk," I said. "People will think we're one of those sign language bands."

We all laughed.

"What about Rebel Rockers?" suggested Angel.

"Nah, that's on T-Shirts and stuff," I said.

"What about…Well Hungarians?" I asked.

"Yea!" said Collins and Angel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roger, can I talk to you?" asked April.

"Sure," I replied. This was not a good sign. We walked over to April's locker.

She said, "Roger…we've been going out for a long time now, and it's been fun, really. But I think it's time to see other people."

"What? April baby, you can't do this to me. I love you too much. I was going to write a song for you!" Actually that was a lie. I was only focused on writing a song for Mark.

"But that's just it Roger!" she said. "You haven't written a song for me! You've written songs about a lot of other things, but not me! Not your girlfriend. You don't have time for me anymore!"

"That's not true!" I shouted.

"Yes it is!" she said. By now, a lot of the kids in the hall were looking at us. "You never even talk to me anymore! All we do is shoot-up, and we never share our feelings, and talk like couples are supposed to do!" Now tears were running down her cheeks.

"April baby…" I started. I tried to wipe her tears.

"Please don't touch me!" she said. "I don't want to see you anymore Roger." And with that, she ran down the hall.

As soon as I got home that day, I got out my needle. As I was injecting the newly purchased stash into my blood, I decided I would do whatever it took to get April back.

**Well I hope this chapter was long-ish. I didn't want April present when Angel was introduced because I thought it should be a special moment between Angel and the original bohos. Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you liked about it, or any suggestions you might have for the story!**


	11. Flashback: The Soul of a Young Man

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School, other stories and whatnot. Okey dokey, here's your beautiful next chapter. I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised. R&R and I'll give you a special surprise in the next chapter:o I don't own RENT, or The Fray.

I can't believe April thought I didn't love her! Of course I loved her, I just didn't show it that much. She meant the world to me, and I was determined to get her back.

Meanwhile, as Mark kept reminding everyone, Hanukah was coming up. He thought it was soooo important. I don't get what's so great about it. You eat some onion pancakes, wear those funny beanie hats, spin some tops and eat some chocolate. Whoopee.

The only thing that I found in the least amount appealing was the presents. I mean, you get presents for 8 days! And the thing that was so perfect about it was that I knew exactly what to get Mark.

The idea was so perfect, I couldn't believe I had thought of it by myself. I knew Mark would love it. The only problem was money.

I had no money, because I spent all of it on smack. The only solution I could think of was to get a job. Oh damn.

So Dunkin' Donuts it was. Every day Mark, Mimi Angel, Collins, Joanne, and Maureen would come to laugh at me. Mostly because of the apron and that damn hat they made me wear.

"Yea, I'll have a coffee, and a dozen donuts SIR," said Collins jokingly. Mark laughed along with the rest of them, but he didn't know I was doing this all for him. But when he got his present, he wouldn't be laughing anymore.

One day, Mimi came to see me alone at work.

"Hey Meems, what're you doing here? Come to make fun of me more?" I asked jokingly.

"No, that's Collins's job," she replied with a smirk. "Listen, Roger, I've been thinking. You know, about you and April."

"Ya…" I said.

"Well, do you think maybe you should get out, and go out with other people? I know a lot of girls who would want to go out with you."

"Yea? Like who," I asked.

"Oh c'mon Roger isn't it obvious? Me!" she said. Well, I was dumbfounded. Didn't she know I still loved April with all my heart? Who was she to tell me how to live my life? Me and her? Not in a million years. That was just too…no. That could never happen.

"No way!" I shouted. "I still love April! I could never…no! Are you stupid or something? April means everything to me! You're just my friend you dumb bitch!"

I knew that hurt look she gave me. I'd seen it on so many girls Benny dumped before. And as the silent tears rolled down her cheeks, she ran out of the store.

"Um, sir?" said someone in line.

"What?" I snapped back.

"We're still waiting on that coffee!"

"Too bad because I QUIT!" I ran out, never intending to go back. On my way out, I took the stupid cone hat and apron, and threw them into the garbage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew I had hurt Mimi the other day, but that didn't matter to me anymore. The only thing that mattered was concentrating on winning April back.

I tried sending her flowers and chocolates bought with money from Joanne, but they always were sent back to me. I tried to talk to her in school, but she always ran away when I came within 10 feet of her. I was starting to think it was hopeless.

Things were also looking bleak with Angel. She always came to school with bruises on her arms and legs, and red marks on her face. Whenever we tried to ask what was wrong, she pretended not to hear us. The only person who knew what was going on with her was Mimi, and she wouldn't tell anyone either. Especially me.

Since I had quit my job at Dunkin' Donuts, I still had to earn money. Joanne said she wouldn't lend me anymore because she had given me about $100 last week on gifts for April. Maybe my mom would understand.

"Mom?" I asked one day after school.

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you think you could lend me about $400?"

"Why don't you earn it yourself? Get another job? Have a lemonade stand. You always used to do that when you were little."

"Mom! I'm 16. I'm not going to have a lemonade stand."

An hour later I was sitting outside, with my old cardboard box, and a pitcher of lemonade. A couple people stopped by and threw things at me. That was about it, until I saw a crowd of people marching down the street, Joanne in the lead.

"Your mom told me you were having a lemonade stand! My church choir is thirsty!" she yelled.

That day, I spent about a half an hour serving lemonade, every so often rushing back into the house to make more. In the end, since I was so bad at math, Joanne decided it would be best if she counted up the earnings. When she was done, she said, "Well, Rog…you made $200!"

"Holy shit! That's more money I've ever made in my entire life!" I exclaimed.

"Is it enough?" she asked. I sunk back down into my chair.

"No, I'm still short $100."

"Well…I'll pay the difference," she offered.

"Oh Jo, really?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, why not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Hanukah at the Cohen household, and I was invited to celebrate. Also to my dismay, they invited Nanette Himmelfarb, who couldn't keep her eyes, and hands off of me.

"So, Roger, do you REALLY play in a band?" she would ask.

"Yea," I replied frowning. Mark was laughing the whole time.

Finally, it was time for the giving of gifts. I could barely hold my excitement, but I requested that I go last.

It was my turn! I handed Mark the box that my mother had wrapped herself. He opened it slowly, not wanting to ruin the paper. This tortured me.

He got it open. He stared at the beautiful black camera I had purchased at Circuit City. His eyes filled up with tears.

"Roger…" he started. "I…I…thank you. This is the best present I have ever gotten." And with that, he gave me one of the biggest hugs I had ever received. It felt so good with his arms around me, I didn't want him to ever let go. Unfortunately, he did and he cried some more and started using it right away. H filmed everything, and commented on everything also.

"Pan to the left, Roger Davis, who gave me this camera." I blushed.

"Why, thank you," I said jokingly. "Mark, I have one more present for you."

"What? Really?" he asked.

"Yep," I got out my guitar, and started to sing the song I wrote just for him.

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears _

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
He's on your mind  
He's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
He's on your mind  
He's on your mind 

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
He's on your mind  
He's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
He's on your mind  
He's on your mind 

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
He's on your mind  
He's on your mind

A/N: I changed the She's on your mind to He's on your mind.

"Thank you so much Roger," whispered Mark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: REVIEW!


End file.
